fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Unite Z!
}} Nicktoons Unite Z! is an CGI series that revolves around the Nicktoons Unite team and their new allies battling Dr. Eggman and his ever growing empire as well as going on great adventures and searching for the seven Chaos Emeralds. Main Characters SpongeBob-A ethusiastic sea sponge that is extremely happy and always wanting to have fun with his friends, he is a fry cook at the Krusty Krab and member of Nicktoons Unite! Patrick Star-A dimwitted sea star that is SpongeBob's best friend, his activity ideas often create trouble for him and his companion. Timmy Turner-An eleven year old that has fairy god parents that grants his wishes and creates amazing adventures for him, he is a little selfish and confident when in battle. Skipper-Leader of the penguin team, he gives self tactics to him and his friends but he has a view on the world as a combat mission. Private-A very sensitive penguin and the youngest of the penguins, he loves rainbows and unicorns and anything else that seems kind and sweet. Kolwalski-A very intelligent penguin that creates inventions of all kinds gadgets for the penguins and Nicktoons. Rico-A insane and physcopathic penguin with a love for weaponry and destruction, he stores things in his stomach such as glue, games and may other things. Dudley Puppy-A hyperactive and dimwitted dog that is a member of T.U.F.F. and later G.U.N. when he and Kitty are transferred there, he shows little sense yet he comes up with very sensible plans, he is a mix of every breed of dog. Kitty Katswell-Dudley's partner in protecting Petropolis and Station Square when she and Dudley gets transferred to G.U.N. she comes up with quick tatics that get her out of a situation. Sanjay-A twelve year old boy that wants to fit in and has crazy adventures with his snake Craig. Craig-A talking snake that is Sanjay's best friend and a so-called master of disguise. Bloom-The fairy of the dragon flame, she has incredible powers that help her defeat an enemy yet she can also be stubborn at times but kind and sweet, she plans revenge on Dr. Eggman after he robotizes her sister and enslaves her planet. Stella-The fairy of the shinning sun and a young fashionista, she is next in line for the throne on her planet. She is very kind and gentle towards the heroes, she is joins Bloom in her lust for revenge on Dr. Eggman after he destroys her home planet. Flora-The fairy of nature, she gains her energy from everything living plant on earth and the calmest of the heroes yet she gains revenge against Eggman when he enslaves her planet. Musa-The fairy of music, she gets her energy from every type of music (including Zim's trian-cle for unknown reasons) she is a bit of a tomboy and the one who often starts a fight between her and an enemy. She joins in on her friends revenge when Eggman destroys her home planet. Techna-The fairy of technology and an extremely intelligent, kind, gifted and loves all kinds of technology yet she is also very shy towards most of the Nicktoons, she alos joins in on her friends revenge when Eggman destroys her home planet. Aisha-The fairy of waves and the most sporty of the heroes, she can manipulate a pink liquid called Morphix but Eggman steals this for his plan to rule the world, her love for sports often cause a challenge between her and Knuckles. She joins in her friends revenge when Eggman enslaves her planet. Roxy-The last earth fairy and the fairy of animals, she can copy other animals powers and this become very useful in the Nicktoons missions. Sonic the hedgehog-Sonic is a free spirited hedgehog that is always battling Dr. Eggman to keep earth and Mobius from his empire, he always looks for adventure and action and travels the world to find it. Miles "Tails" Prower-Tails is Sonic's adopted little brother and best friend that is called Tails due to his twin tals that he uses to fly with, he enjoys science and making new inventions which makes him a valued member to Nicktoons Unite! He is shown to have a love interest in Stormy. Knuckles the Echidna-Knuckles is the guardian of the master emerald and the last of his kind, he resides on Angel Island and is very confident and determined fighter when he defends everything he cares about. He is shown to be Aisha's rival but he shows some sympathy for her and her friends when Eggman enslaves and/or destroys their planets. Shadow the Hedgehog-Shadow was created 50 years ago by Gerald Robotnik with the blood of Black Doom, he was designed to cure Maria Robotnik of her NIDS but she was killed during a raid on the ark and that left him traumatized for 50 years. He is immortal and has many unique powers like chaos control and chaos spears, he is always alert, moody, arrogant, grumpy but he keeps his promise to Maria that he made to protect people and earth. Jimmy Neutron-Jimmy is a intelligent boy with an IQ of 230 and a boy who creates many inventions that lead to his adventures, he is the leader of Nicktoons Unite! Fanboy-Fanboy is a lover of science fiction, comics, action figures, action, adventure and anything else that he will pay attention to, he is free spirited and extremely dimwitted. Chum Chum-Fanboy's best friend that he sneaked into his class and the teacher still hasn't notice! He is ethusiastic, free spirirted and joyful. Ren Hoek-Ren is a scrawny chihuahua and Stimpy's best friend that he often abuses and makes fun of, he is the more intelligent one of the two. Stimpson J. Cat-Stimpy is a cornish rex cat that is Ren's best friend but he often abused by Ren but he doesn't mind due to him being extremely idiotic and dimwitted, but he shows his intelligence when he makes inventions or cooks. Rocko Wallaby-Rocko is a wallaby that moved from Australia to America when he was younger, he lives with the simple things in life like feeding his dog, cleaning his house and cooking. He often thinks everyday will end up dangerous. Ickis-Ickis is the son of Slickis who was the best monster in the monster academy, he is very cowardly, never hesitates and often is mistaken for a rabbit. Oblina-Obline comes from a very wealthy monster family and is the prized student of the monster academy due to her vast intelligence. Krumm-Krumm is Ickis's and Oblina's best friend that often eats anything, acts lazy and gets into trouble with the gromble. Arnold-Arnold is a 9-year old boy that never loses his cool and always helps out those with problems that they can never solve themselves and he is always willing to help. Dagget Doofus Beaver-Dagget is the younger brother of Norbert, he is very immature, hyperactive, has manic motions and a knack for name calling. Norbert Foster Beaver-Norbert is the olde brother (by 3 minutes) of Dagget, he is very sarcastic with high feats with incredible technology that have no explaination. Oswald "Otto" Rocket-Otto is a eleven year old boy with a love for any sport that is extreme, he is obsessive, compulsive and greatly successful when it comes to sports. Zim-Zim is an alien from the planet Irk, he was tricked into thinking earth was on the Irken target list and he later arrived on it 6 months later, he is highly compulsive and easily angered when things don't go his way. He has advance technology that often involves ruling the world but it later blows up in his face. GIR-Zim's SIR unit that was salvaged from spare parts found by the tallest in a trash can, he is different SIR units because he's insane, fun loving and playing with piggies. Yet he is also confident and has two modes that is "obey" and "insane". Dib-Dib is a young paranormal investigator and Zim's biggest rival on earth, he tries time and time again to prove Zim is an alien but he is called crazy later. He is never respected by his peers and has been obsessed with the paranormal since he was a baby, he is shown to have a friendly relationship with Frankie Stein. Gaz-Gaz is Dib's younger sister and a player of Game Slave 2, she is described as terrifying, scary and even a demon by most people though she is shown to have a friendly relationship with Techna since they both love video games. She knows Zim is an alien but she regards him as too stupid to do any harm. Rudy Tabootie-Rudy is the protector of Chalkzone and the boy who found the magic chalk since he was 8-years old, he must prevent Chalkzone from being discovered by real people or it will be destroyed. Snap-Snap is a superhero created by Rudy when he was 8-years old, Snap is cocky and arrogant and usually judges people when he first meets them but he later learns to get along with them. He considers himself as Rudy's greatest creation and best friend. Penny Sanchez-Penny is Rudy's very intelligent best friend that often covers for him when he goes into Chalkzone, she wished to become a scientist one day and believes everything has a logical explaination except for Mobians, Inter-dimensional travel and aliens once she joined Nicktoons Unite! Tommy Pickles-Tommy is the leader of his group and a young filmmaker that enjoys being with his friends. Dil-Dil is Tommy's weird younger brother that believes in the supernatural and creates all kinds of crazy schemes that somehow work out in the end. Chuckie Finster-Tommy's best friend and the one who is afriad on mainly everything but gives it a try when Tommy is around, he is very intelligent and shy. Phil and Lil Deville-Phil and Lil infreternal twins who don't usually agrees on things most of the time but they get along anyway. Kimi Finster-Kimi is Chuckie's step sister that joins in on her friends adventures, she is intelligent and embraces her Japaneese heritage. Jenny Wakeman-Jenny is a teenage robot that was created by Prof. Wakeman to protect earth and the human race but she also wants the life of a normal teenager, she has a large arsenal of weapons, she is very kind, gentle and optimistic. Danny Fenton-Danny has the ablitities of a ghost when he entered the ghost zone when it was turned on by accident, he uses his powers for protecting Amity Park from malevolent ghosts and sends them back to the ghost zone. He can be delevolent and decisive and tries to live the life of a normal teenager when a villain doesn't attack. Sam Mason-Sam is Danny's girlfriend and the reason he has his ghost powers when she dared him to go in and check out the ghost portal, though from a wealthy family she wants to be accpeted for who she is. Tucker Foley-Danny's best friend since forever and is obsessed with technology, girls and meat, he knows of Danny's secret and helps him fight malevolent ghost. Aang-Aang is twelve years old and the last airbender in the world, he is fiercly protective of his friends and the current incarnaion of the earth's avatar spirit. Mr. Blik-A very greedy cat and the eldest of his brothers, he is loud, bossy and brash and often causes bad luck because he's a black cat and is prone to near-death injuries. He loves anything that has respect and power including his family heritage. Waffle-A cat who loves newts and is very ethusisatic, fun loving and cute since he was a kitten, he is a free spirit that is very optimistic and his catch phrase's are "Splee!" and "Yahoo!" Gordon-Gordon is a member of the highland Quid clan and the last one since Metal Sonic was sent to kill the rest when they allied themselves with Nicktoons Unite! He acts like he's from Scotland even though he's not but he speaks with authentic Scottish accent. He has a full heart with a love of cooking, helping others and Human Kimberly. Frankie Stein-Frankie is the daughter of Franken Stines monster and a very optimistic monster that helps many other monsters in need with problems like crushes and friendships but she will fight enemies when Eggman attacks, she is very confident and the rival of Bloom. Mr. X-Mr. X is the leader of his team that is his family and the one who thinks up most of the attack plans but he has trouble with everyday problems like remebering his name, he is very strict and a excellent cook. Mrs. X-Mrs. X is Mr. X's wife and the weapons expert and known to her savage beatings to Glowface, she is a repulsive cook yet an excellent mother to her family. Tuesday X-Tuesday is the daughter of the X's, she is the most normal of the team and wishes to live the life of a normal live of a teenager instead of being a spy but she fights to protect those close to her. Truman X-the genius of the X team yet he can cause trouble and becomes a nuiscance and annoying most of the time. Manny Rivera/El Tigre-Manny is the legendary hero El Tigre and son of White Panthera and grandson of El Pumaloco, he is a very kind and sweet boy yet he can't help being bad too. When he spins his belt he becomes El Tigre. Frida Suarez-Frida is Manny's best friend and the youngest of three siblings, she often causes mischief for herself and Manny yet the two are still friends and they hang out all the time. She has a strong desire for life and dresses goth/punk style. Tak-Tak is the future shaman of Pupununu and son of moon juju, he lives with his uncle Jibolda. He has a power that allows him to control his powers to the juju realm but he is still in practice with these powers, he is the voice of reason towards the heroes. Jessic Harding-Jessica Harding was once trapped on a island of dinosaurs with her father and friends until Shadow rescued them, she is tomboyish and often creates mischief for herself such as stealing or wandering off. Otis-Otis is a talking cown from the barnyard, he enjoys making pranks and jokes about everything but they lead to trouble and a crazy adventure for him and his friends. He is a party animal and loves a party everyday but G.U.N. doesn't allow parties but he finds a place to do a party anyway. Po-Po is the dragon warrior of the valley of peace and a immature and fun loving panda yet he's easy going and laid back and has a deep love for kung fu, he makes mistakes and fixes them. (Editing shall recommend soon) Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Television series